bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Flo rida
Flo Rida You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Kesha You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Flo Rida Hey Hopped out of that house with my swagger Hop in that with girl, I got places to go! People to see, time is precious I look at my crowd and they out of control Just like my mind where I'm going No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes No stoppin now, my parolees on role I like my jewelry, that's always on gold I know the storm is comin my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower Call up my homies that's home Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin it's platinum patron that be ours Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs Flo Rida You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Kesha You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Flo Rida From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwin my money around Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found It's goin down down. From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwin my money around Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found It's goin down down Flo Rida Hey Shawty must know I'm not playin My money love her like a numba one fan Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans My Benjamin Franklin A couple of grands, I got rubber bands My paper planes makin a dance Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing Keep building castles that's made out of sand She's amazing, the fire blazing Hotter than .... Girl won't you move a lil closer? Time to get paid, it's maximum wage That body belong on a poster I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me Like damn it I know you You wanna show like a gun out of holster Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper .. Flo Rida You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Kesha You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Flo Rida From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwin my money around Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found It's goin down down From the top of the pole I watch her go down She got me throwin my money around Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found It's goin down down Flo Rida I'm feelin my money I'm out of control Somebody help me She's takin my bank roll. But I'm king golf the club And I'm wearin the crown Poppin these bottles Touchin these models Watchin they asses go down down Flo Rida You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Kesha You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Flo Rida You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down Kesha You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down When you go down, when you go down down